Essayage
by laitue
Summary: Parfois Gold a vraiment des idées stupides. Comme vouloir lui faire porter une robe. Et franchement Silver ne sait même plus pourquoi il se prend la tête avec ce minable. [léger Gold/Silver, crossdressing] (OS)


**Titre : **Essayage**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Gold et Silver**  
Rating : **T (langage grossier de Silver, crossdressing, léger Gold/Silver)  
**Disclaimer :** Le jeu Pokemon appartient à Nintendo  
**Nombre de mots :** 800 mots environ  
**Note : **Écrit pour Azalee_Calypso dans le cadre d'un kink meme

* * *

Le rouquin contempla un instant l'accoutrement brandi par son rival avant de lui adresser un regard signifiant clairement qu'il devait être en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Face à l'absence de réaction de Gold, Silver se résigna à reposer la question :

« Et pourquoi je devrai faire ça ?  
- Parce qu'Erika refuse de me vendre cette potion sous prétexte que je n'ai pas dix-huit ans. Donc je compte sur toi pour la voler.  
- Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi je devrai me déguiser en fille pour ça ?  
- C'est pourtant évident, Gold leva les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de cette question? En dehors des combats il n'y a que les filles qui peuvent entrer dans son arène. Sans cette tenue tu vas te faire repérer immédiatement.  
- Donc t'espères vraiment que je vais enfiler une robe blanche à fleurs pour aller te voler une potion à la con ?  
- Tu préférerais une autre couleur ?  
- Non ! J'ai juste pas envie de mettre ta foutue robe !  
- Allez quoi ! C'est pas grand chose. Et puis t'as l'habitude de piquer des trucs.  
- Tch ! Et pourquoi tu n'enfiles pas cette foutue robe toi-même pour aller chercher ta foutue potion tout seul ?  
- Fais pas chier, tu sais bien que t'es le plus qualifié pour ce rôle.  
- Parce que je suis un voleur ?  
- Mouais, enfin c'est surtout qu'entre nous deux t'es celui qui a le plus de chance de se fondre parmi les filles de l'arène. »

Silver ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Son regard se fixa sur la robe avant de se poser à nouveau sur l'autre garçon. Serrant les poings, le rouquin inspira fortement en essayant de garder son calme.

« T'insinues quoi là ?  
- Juste que tu passerais plus facilement pour une fille, Gold lui adressa un sourire détaché en haussant les épaules. Rien qu'avec tes cheveux longs déjà, et puis tu as une silhouette beaucoup plus féminine que moi. Si j'y vais à ta place on va tout de suite remarquer que je suis un mec, mais toi je parie qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.  
- Je - ne - ressemble - pas - à - une - fille ! martela Silver sur un ton menaçant.  
- Bah un peu quand même.  
- Non !  
- Je te dis que si ! Évidemment il faudrait t'arranger un peu mais avec une robe et deux ou trois accessoires on y verra que du feu. Gold s'interrompit pour passer la main dans ses cheveux. On pourrait te faire une raie sur le côté et fixer ta frange avec une jolie barrette, et peut-être rajouter une fleur aussi...  
- Ou alors je pourrai te mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu continues avec tes conneries.  
- T'es franchement coincé.  
- Et toi t'es franchement con.  
- Pffff ! … Ok j'ai une idée : on essaye la robe tout les deux et celui à qui elle va le mieux devra la porter pour aller chez Erika. Ça te convient ?  
- Si je dis oui, tu promets de me foutre la paix après ça ?  
- Promis. Tu l'essayes en premier ?  
- 'tain tu fais chier, marmonna le rouquin en récupérant le vêtement lancé dans sa direction. Retourne toi.  
- Parce qu'en plus tu es pudique, c'est trop mignon.  
- Tch ! »

Gold laissa échapper un gloussement en obtempérant. Après quelques minutes il se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à Silver qui se dandinait d'un air gêné dans sa robe à fleurs. Le jeune dresseur détailla d'un regard admiratif l'autre garçon dont les joues prenaient la même couleur que ses cheveux en sentant les yeux de son rival posés sur ses jambes à moitié dénudées et sa taille avantageusement soulignée par la coupe de la robe.

« Wow ! En fait je ne pensais pas que cette tenue t'irait aussi bien.  
- Hum... Faut pas exagérer non plus...  
- Non franchement ça te va super bien ! En fait tu serais trop canon en fille.  
- Arrêtes tes conneries...  
- Je t'assure. Et donc du coup c'est toi qui la porteras pour aller à Céladopole.  
- Que... Non ! Je refuse de sortir comme ça !  
- Oh... Gold se rapprocha en esquissant un sourire équivoque et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Silver dont les joues prirent une teinte encore plus cramoisie que précédemment. Dans ce cas tu préférerais peut-être que je te retire cette robe ?  
- Putain Gold ! Ok j'irai chercher ta foutue potion à la con mais retire tes sales pattes de là ! Tout de suite ! Sale pervers ! »


End file.
